My Mayhem oc
by Mar1992
Summary: Bio of my Mayhem Oc


Name: Mayhem

Alias: N/A

Appearance: He appears as Anthromorphic dragon. He had black scales all over his body with body with purple spines and slitted eyes with two different colored eyes. one yellow, the other blue. He has purple underbelly. On his head were giant dark purple spikes that went all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. His tail which is long enough to touch the ground poked out of the hole in the back of his pants. Ended near the tip of tail which ended with an with spade at the end of it. His chin was square, jawline was like chiseled rock, narrow, reptilian muzzle. His muzzle was a bit pointy at the tip, slightly curving in a diagonal way. He has Black scaled snout with two nostrils on the end of it, with razor sharp fangs. His muzzle was several inches longer and sharp claws tipped his hands and feet. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with a purple sweatshirt. On his claws he wore finger less biker gloves and had Blue cargo pants that stopped right it his ankle.

Species: Dragon

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 192 lbs

Age: Over 5 million years

Gender: Male

Personality: Mayhem is cocky, extremely arrogant, but overall a nice guy once you get to know him. He tends to be extremely overconfident and so assured of his own invincibility. Mayhem possesses a very questionnaire sense of humor, which is strengthened by his powers of reality bending. He seems to have a rather sadistic side to him, such as laughs at other's dismays. He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back fraction of his true power. Mayhem is also prone to carelessness sees himself invincible, leads him to believe no force in the multiverse could challenge him. Despite his childish and playful tendencies, he is a dangerous entity to ignore, as his god-like abilities allow him to bend reality to his whim, making him a truly terrifying opponent

Hobbies/Interests: Music, adventuring,flying,Dimensional Traveling, Time Traveling,Enjoys plays video games and Space Traveling.

Goal: Do whatever he wants.

Background and History: Not much is known about Mayhem's past other than the fact that he doing whatever he wants to ease his boredom.

Powers/Abilities/Skills as Mayhem:

Nigh Omnipotence: Power to possess ultimate power, with certain limitations.

Complete Arsenal: The ability to possess all abilities/powers.

Absolute Will: The power to manipulate all of creation using nothing but pure willpower.

Biological Manipulation: The power to manipulate all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up.

Cosmic Manipulation: The power to manipulate all cosmic forces.

Creation. The ability to create anything and everything from nothing.

Cosmic Creation. The power to create on a cosmic scale.

Life Creation. The ability to create living beings

Destruction. The power to unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness

Flawless Restoration. The ability to heal/mend all kinds of damage, including mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical.

Absolute Restoration. The ability to restore anything back to its natural/original state.

Absolute Recreation. The power to perfectly recreate anything/everything in the exact state it was in when it was destroyed.

Resurrection. The power to bring the deceased back to life.

Meta Resurrection. The power to resurrect regardless of condition/state

Meta Matter Manipulation. The power to manipulate any/all types of matter.

Meta Space-Time Manipulation. The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum of every reality.

Absolute Invulnerability: The power to be immune to any kind of damage.

Power Anchoring: The power to be immune to all superpower-altering abilities.

Soul Anchoring: The power to be immune to all soul manipulation-based powers

Power Absorption Immunity: The ability to nullify the effects of others trying to absorb one's powers.

Power Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain or all powers and their effects.

Bypassing Immunity: The power to be unaffected by bypassing powers.

Physical Force Immunity: The power to be immune to physical forces.

Psychic Immunity: The ability to be completely immune to any psychic force.

Erasure Immunity: The ability to be inerasable.

Molecular Adjustment: The power to resist and fight against molecular powers, eventually breaking out of their effect.

Reality Anchoring: The power to be immune to all reality bending abilities

Mind Anchoring: The power to be to immune to psychic/mental displacement.

Almighty Replication: The power to replicate the powers and status of anyone/anything on an almighty scale

Almighty Ascension: The power to ascend to a limitless state of power and achieve virtual omnipotence.

Immortality. The power to never die.

Absolute Life-Force. The ability to have an unlimited amount of life energy.

Infinite Energy. The ability to have an unlimited amount of energy.

Nigh Omnipresence. The power to almost be everywhere in existence at once

Nigh Omniscience. Power to know almost everything in existence.

Nothingness Manipulation. The power to manipulate nothingness.

Magic Transcendence. The ability to transcend the rules of magic.

Omnilingualism. The power to instantly learn, speak and understand any language fluently.

Omni-Element Manipulation. The ability to manipulate all the elements.

Omni-Energy Manipulation. The ability to manipulate all forms of energy.

Oneiric Reality Manipulation. The power to warp reality via dreams

Psionic Manipulation. The ability to possess all existing psychic/psionic/mental powers

Reality Warping. The ability to manipulate reality.

Science-Magic Ascendancy. The power to have capabilities beyond science and magic.

Omni-Magic. The power to use all forms of magic.

Omnifarious. The power to shapeshift without limit.

Spatial-Temporal Lock. Power to exist outside of space and time.

Omnilock. The power to exist outside of everything.

Absolute Condition. The power to possess absolute physical and mental condition.

Absolute Body. The power to have limitless physical attributes.

Absolute Stamina. The power to possess limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality and never tire

Absolute Strength. The power to possess a limitless level of strength.

Absolute Speed. The power to possesses a limitless level of speed and velocity

Superpower Manipulation. The power to manipulate superpowers.

Transmutation. The power to alter the forms/structure of beings/objects.

Unfettered Body. The power to live forever without being able to be physically harmed.

Absolute Psionic Power. The power to possess absolute psychic power.

Answer Manipulation. The power to change, control, and manipulate the answer to any question

Omni-Magic: The power to use all forms of magic

Physical Godhood: The ability to be a Physical God.

Psychopotence: The ability to wield ultimate power with one's mind.

Quantum Manipulation: The ability to manipulate quantum physics in photons, atoms, and atomic-scale objects.

Subjective Reality: The ability to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality.

Tetralogy : The power to have absolute control over Science, Magic, Divinity and Philosophy as one single united force.

Transcendent Science. The ability to use the ultimate form of science.

Truth Manipulation. The ability to control the Truth in anything.

Universal Manipulation. The ability to manipulate everything within the entire universe

Zenith. The power to ascend to the maximum stage of power.

Ultipotence: The ability to possess ultimate/endless raw power.

Rule Bending: The power to bend the laws of reality.

Cartoon Physics: The ability to replace or apply absurd laws of the universe.

Physics Manipulation: Power to manipulate the laws of physics.

Logic Manipulation: The power to manipulate the rules of logic.

Logic Defiance: The power to ignore logic/reason.

Perspective Manipulation: The ability to manipulate all perspectives.

Matter Ingestion: The power to consume and digest any substance without injury.

Power Via Gesture: The ability to manifest/use supernatural abilities/powers through gestures.


End file.
